femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Helga and Pandora (Some Girls Do)
The Baroness Helga Hagen and Pandora are a pair of female assassins/henchwomen working for the foppish master criminal Carl Petersen (James Villiers) in the movie Some girls do (UK 1969). The film was a sequel to''' Deadlier than the male (UK 1967). Helga ''was played by Daliah Lavi (1940 - 2017 ), ''Pandora ''by Beba Loncar ( b 1943). '''The story -' Petersen plans to destroy a revolutionary new supersonic airplane to gain himself a £8,000,000 fee from doing it. He has his hired killers Helga and Pandora (and his robotized women) carry out a number of murders, and blow up the research facility, in the course of his plot. Finally he attempts to use a powerful sound wave weapon to destroy the plane in flight. Helga ''and ''Pandora capture hero Hugh Drummond ('''Richard Johnson) and a British agent, taking them to'' Petersen's lavish secret island base, which the villain has staffed with many beautiful, often gun toting robotized females. Here ''Drummond is "entertained" by the urbane, self confident master criminal, giving the hero his opportunity to sabotage Petersen's plot and hand the villains their just desserts. Appearance -''' Helga and Pandora are 2 beautiful Caucasian women. Helga is darker skinned with black hair, Pandora is a fair skinned blonde. They are seen wearing various hair styles, trendy late 60s clothes - as well as one piece swimsuits. Gas masks rarely looked better than on these two! 'Character -' Both are callous, ruthless killers, who obviously get fun out of their deadly work. Pandora ''has a slightly childish, playful, teasing manner coating her viciousness, while the smirking, very pleased with herself ''Helga, is the more business like murderer. 'Weapons -' Pandora kills with an electronic device (Pandora's box) emitting lethal sound waves. Helga is seen with a handgun and machine gun, Pandora with a knife. The duo also use what seem to be pistol like spear guns and gas in capturing Drummond and his companion. The evil pair sabotage a car to send a hapless victim plunging over a cliff to his death. 'Fate -' Drummond foils'' Petersen's'' attempt to destroy the plane with sound waves - he traps Petersen, Pandora and Helga in the control room and turns the villainous trio's lethal weapon against them; the ensuing explosion buries the evil doers in rubble. 'Viewpoint -' '''Some girls do is an inferior, more comedic, rerun of the Deadlier than the male formula, with Carl Petersen as the chief villain once again (played by a different actor), employing two gleefully deadly female killers. The movie came in at the tail end of the 60s superspy/secret agent craze, and was not as financially successful as its predecessor. The female assassins are little different in personality and behavior to the killers played by Sylva Koscina and Elke Sommer in the earlier film. They even share a similar fate, being killed in an explosion - a bit of a disappointing demise for some "bad girl" enthusiasts, as in neither film is the much deserved payback of the two assassins properly seen. Though Petersen ''has many mind controlled robotized women as his minions, ''Pandora and Helga are not a pair of Petersen controlled robots - their murderous villainy is entirely down to their own personalities! Trivia *Daliah Lavi appeared as Tina, a double agent in the 1966 Matt Helm spy spoof movie, "The Silencers". *Daliah Lavi appeared as Madame Maria Cholon in the 1968 drama "The High Commissioner", which is also known as "Nobody Runs Forever". *Beba Loncar appeared as Helen in the 1965 Italian comedy film "Slalom". *Beba Loncar appeared as Beba in the 1967 Euorspy film "Lucky, the Inscrutable", which was originally entitled, "Lucky, el intrepido". *The Robot Girls who appear in the film can be found in the blog linked here. They are played by Yutte Stensgaard (number 1); Vanessa Howard (number 7); Virginia North (number 9); Dora & Doris Graham (twin bartenders). Other robots include Joanna Lumley, Patsy Snell, Olga Linden, and Shakira Caine. Gallery Some Girls Do Poster.jpg|Some girls do poster Screenshot_45382.jpg Helga and Pandora with their next victim (Daliah Lavi and Beba Loncar with Maurice Denham).JPG|Helga and Pandora with their next victim (Daliah Lavi and Beba Loncar with Maurice Denham) Screenshot_45378.jpg Screenshot_45379.jpg Screenshot_45380.jpg Screenshot_45381.jpg Pandora and Helga capture the heroes ( Beba Loncar and Daliah Lavi ) Some girls do.JPG|Pandora and Helga's gas capture (Beba Loncar and Daliah Lavi) Pandora and speargun (Beba Loncar with Richard Johnson and Ronnie Stevens) Some girls do.JPG|Pandora and spear gun (Beba Loncar with Richard Johnson and Ronnie Stevens) Screenshot_45375.jpg Helga and machine gun (Daliah Lavi) Some girls do.JPG|Helga and machine gun (Daliah Lavi) vlcsnap-2014-09-07-11h11m02s64.JPG|The end of Helga Pandora and Petersen (Daliah Lavi and Beba Loncar with James Villiers) Screenshot_45372.jpg Screenshot_45373.jpg Screenshot_45374.jpg Screenshot_45385.jpg Screenshot_45376.jpg Screenshot_45377.jpg Screenshot_45383.jpg Category:Assassin Category:Blonde Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Cape Category:Demise: External Explosion Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Femme Fatale Category:Forced Sex Category:Freud Buster Category:Gas Category:Greedy Category:Henchwoman Category:Kidnapper Category:Knife Category:Leather Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Machine Gun Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Mass Murderer Category:Murder: Saboteur Category:Murder: Explosives Category:Murder: Vehicle Category:Murderer Category:Neutral Evil Category:Pistol Category:Sociopath Category:Team of Henchwomen Category:Thrill Seeker Category:Vehicle Weapon Category:1960s